In Love With Opposites
by George-N-Fred's-Mistress
Summary: "You have to choose one of us" Harry said. "We can't live not knowing which one of us you really want" Draco finished. Its funny how they are so completely different yet they're finishing each other's sentences. I had made my decision. "I choose..."
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys. Okay in this story, Naisha is a half-blood witch from America who is moving to Britain and transferring to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and Draco and is immediately attracted to them both but she doesn't understand how she can like to guys who are complete opposites. They both have something that she just loves about each but she can't decide which she wants to be with. They tell her that she has to choose between them but no one was prepared for her decision.**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and review. Don't be shy. Click that little link at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**I'm so sorry if the words are not spelled right. I don't have a beta but I'm trying to get one. But please try to ignore the mistakes if you can. As soon as I get a beta, the story will be properly edited. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own either Harry or Draco but I wish to god I did. *sighs***

* * *

><p>RING! RING! RING!<p>

I lifted my head slowly from my comfortable pillow and glared daggers at my alarm clock. The phrase 'if looks could kill' passed through my mind. Why did it have to ring so loud and so early in the morning? Oh yeah, because my dumb ass set it up to wake me up at 5:00 in the morning. Why would I do something like that you ask? Well today happens to be my first day of school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and I could not wait. Yippee. I had to catch my port key at exactly 6:30 so I could get to the school on time and get settled in. However at that moment, I could give a rat's ass about school. Sleep felt too good. I laid my head back down on my sweet, sweet, comfortable pillow managing to tune out the awful ringing. I close my eyes shut and try to go back to sleep. I was successful until my witch of a mother barged into my room to wake me up knowing that I would ignore the alarm clock.

"Wake up sleepyhead" she said all happy. Knowing her, she probably had a big bright smile on her face that could blind the sun.

Ugh. How could she be so damn cheery so early in the morning? I swear me and my mom are complete opposites. If there wasn't a video of me being born, which I never want to see again by the way, I would have never believed this woman was my mother. How could she be? She was tall, gorgeous with the face of an angel. She had long, straight auburn hair with green eyes and a dazzling smile that left everyone at the receiving end of it in awe. Her figure was to die for with the perfect breast and ass. I'm not saying I've ever checked my mother out. Gross. But the way guys are ogling her when we're together, I can assume she does.

I on the other hand look nothing like her. I was short, 5'4 to be exact, with curly long black hair and bright blue eyes. I guess you could say I was curvy, or have an hourglass figure or whatever you called it. My breast weren't perfect like hers, they were just bigger. I think they're a 36B now but I never know any more because they keep growing. You'd think I'd be happy about this but it's the complete opposite. I don't really want to have big breasts. They're just a hassle to me. They get in the way and it's so hard trying to find a cute shirt that will fit them while not making you look like a slut in the process. I guess I would call myself pretty but compared to my mother, I might as well be ugly because on top of being gorgeous, my mother is probably one of the best people you'll ever know. She has that personality that makes everyone likes her. You know the one. That person who is friends with everybody and no one hates. That's my mother. Me, however, I have the joker personality. I'm very sarcastic and always making jokes. Most people like me but that always changes because I end up saying something stupid and being a bitch. I don't hurt people's feelings on purpose but I can be the biggest bitch when I want to be. Some say I'm mean but I think that's a wrong assumption. Just because I don't take crap from anybody and I put them back in their place that does not make me a bitch. But if they want to think that then so be it. As long as I'm the HBIC ==Head Bitch In Charge==.

While I'm making this little comparison in my head, my mom has not giving up on waking me. She's taking to shaking me now.

"What" I groaned.

"It's time for you to get ready. Don't make me get the ice water" she said in a stern motherly voice. I hated when she used that voice because it meant she was serious.

My head snapped up very quickly after that comment.

"You wouldn't dare" I said. Knowing full well she would.

"Try me. You got three second to get off this bed or you'll be having a cold shower this morning" she said. Now I was really scared. I didn't know what to do.

While contemplating this dilemma, I heard my mother's footsteps leaving the room. This could only mean one thing. I could not have gotten out of that bed fast enough even if my life depended on it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said tripping over my mess of a room. I looked over my room. It was cleaner than it's been in years yet it was still messy. My bags have already been sent to Hogwarts so all I had to do was get dressed and get my butt to the port key.

I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower tripping several times along the way. I got there without breaking any bones which to me was a miracle.

I took off my pj's and stepped into the warm inviting shower turning on the hot water and putting it on full blast. My sleepiness slowly went away to be quickly replaced by nervousness. What would Britain be like? Would I fit in or be the loser that stood out. I sighed. I guess we'll find out soon.

I stepped out of the shower and went back to my room to get dressed. I take my favorite skinny jeans and purple low V-neck shirt out of my closet. They were the only ones in there so it wasn't hard to find. I lay it on the bed and stared at it for a good couple of seconds.

"I can do this" I say to myself. There was nothing to be afraid of, it was just school, at least that's what I tried to convince myself.

I slipped on my bra and panties then put on my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. This brought my confidence back a little bit but not much. I sighed and headed for the stairs.

"Mom I'm ready!" I screamed.

"I can hear you perfectly fine. You don't need to scream" my mother said.

"There's breakfast on the table but you have to hurry up and eat it"

"Why?" I said. What's the point of making me breakfast if I don't have time to eat it?

"Why she ask, hmmm let me think...maybe it's because you stayed in your bed and wouldn't get up making us waste precious time!" she said. Jeesh. She didn't have to say it like that.

"Okay, okay" I said. I gobbled down my breakfast in record speed and was done in no time.

"Let's go" I said. It was already 6:10. We didn't have much time to get to the port key. I grabbed my wand of the table where I left it last night and linked my arm through my mom's. This is the part I hated, the apparating. I always feel like throwing up after.

My mother turned and suddenly we were apparating to the forest where I used to camp with my dad before he died. This is where the port key was supposed to be.

After we got there, and after me nearly vomiting everywhere, I looked around and suddenly old memories of my dad came back. The way he use to carry me to the river and drop me in then jumping in and we swimming around for hours. I missed him so much. He was an auror and died on duty while chasing a criminal. My mother was never quite the same afterwards. None of us were.

I snapped out of my daydream and headed towards the port key lying a few feet away. It was 6:25. I turned to my mother and gave her a big hug. I was taking the port key by myself which would take me straight to Hogwarts. My mother was moving later that week having legal things to settle first.

"I don't want to go by myself" I said. I could feel the waterworks coming. I never liked to be away from my mom too much. She was like my best friend.

"Baby, I'll see you in a few weeks when you go to Hogsmead. Besides, the headmaster will meet you there and I'm sure he'll take care of you." she said looking me in the eyes. I could tell she was trying to stay strong and not cry but she was failing miserably.

I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you later" I said. It was 6:29 and the port key was starting to glow.

I bent down and touched the old worn out brush that was my port key.

"I love you" my mom said. Before I could even say it back the port key glowed brightly and suddenly I was gone.

I landed or fell to be more exact on soft green grass. I got up and looked at my surroundings.

"Beautiful" I said. Those are the only words that I could articulate. The school was beautiful. It was Humongous and way bigger than my last school was. I knew I was going to like it here.

"This might not be so bad" I said.

"I certainly hope not" said a rich deep voice behind me. I turned around to meet the gaze of piercing blue eyes. A tall man stood before me wearing a long blue robe. How he could in this sweltering heat was beyond me. I could only take this man to be Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor" I said.

"Good morning Naisha. I hope coming here this early did not disturb your sleep?" he said with his eyes twinkling. Could he see the bags under my eyes?

"Oh certainly not professor." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled.

Did I just get away with that?

"Come along. We have so much to do before you settle in. But first we have to get you sorted into a house." he said walking briskly in front of my. How could a man so old walk so damn fast? I almost had to jog to keep up. I followed him to the castle gates where he flicked his wand making it open. We entered the castle ground and I was instantly mesmerized by its beauty.

We walked up the castle stairs with my head turning back and forth so much I thought it was going to break.

I was looking at the scenery, but not the scenery you're thinking of. I was looking at the boys. I had to admit, there was A LOT of cute boys here.

Some smiled and winked at me and I swear I was about to faint. Did I mention I was a tad bit boy crazy at times?

Oh yeah.

I could definitely get use to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So what did you think? Please be honest. I wanted to put the scene of the story in the first chapter to let you know how the character was and how she looked like. Plus I wanted to get in a little background in but not too much because her background doesn't really matter much in this story. But do not worry. Draco and Harry will be in the following chapters. That will be really fun to write. <strong>

**Don't forget to review please because a review is a writer's will to live. Plus I won't know if you guys like the story and want me to continue if you don't review. The link is above this conclusion. Please click it and tell me what you think. Don't be too harsh though. This is my first fanfic.**

**I am in great need of a Beta! if you know anyone who could help or maybe if you would like to be my beta PLEASE contact me!**


	2. Staring Contest

**Hey guys. Okay in this story, Naisha is a half-blood witch from America who is moving to Britain and transferring to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and Draco and is immediately attracted to them both but she doesn't understand how she can like to guys who are complete opposites. They both have something that she just loves about each but she can't decide which she wants to be with. They tell her that she has to choose between them but no one was prepared for her decision.**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and review. Don't be shy. Click that little link at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own either Harry or Draco but I wish to god I did. ***_**sighs**_*****

I followed Professor Dumbledore through the school to his office, which was like a mile away. We stopped in front of two ginormous gargoyles. They were kind of ugly but in a fascinating way. By now I just wanted to climb in my warm comfy bed and go to sleep.

"Snicker doodle" said Professor Dumbledore while tapping one of the gargoyles.

_Snicker doodles? Is he serious with that password? This school is weirder than I thought it would be._

I giggled.

"Do you find something amusing Miss Plaisir?" Dumbledore said. SHIT! Why did I think that? Now I have to come up with an excuse.

I looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. "Umm nothing amusing at all professor, I was just thinking about something my mother said to me this morning." WHEW! I hope he believes that.

"Your mother must be an amusing woman" said Dumbledore. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not but I was going to go with it.

"Oh definitely, she's hilarious" I mumbled. I wanted to end this conversation.

We went up to his office. It was absolutely beautiful. There were paintings of past headmasters on the walls. Each one looking weirder than the next. He went around is huge desk to reach an old worn out looking hat. I hope this wasn't a welcoming present.

"This hat right here Miss Plaisir is how we sort our students into their houses" he said walking over to me with the hat in his hand.

"How exactly does this hat work professor?" I asked timidly. I was sort of nervous to put the hat on. I mean this was it, the moment I get sorted into the house I was going to be in for the rest of my school years. What if I didn't like my housemates? What if they didn't like me? Oh well, here goes nothing.

Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on my head and it started to move.

"Hmm, this is an interesting one" the hat said. "She has the qualities for both Slithering and Gryffindor but I'm not certain of where to place her". This had to be the weirdest experience of my life. This hat was actually looking in my brain.

"I feel the house that will be better for her would be...Gryffindor! "The hat said. Gryffindor? What would that be like?

"Ah well Miss Plaisir, I feel it's time to meet your new housemates" Dumbledore said. I followed him out of his office and to the Gryffindor common room. We stopped in front of a giant painting with a lady on it. "Quidditch" said Dumbledore As soon as he said that, the painting swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. Students were sitting all around laughing, joking, playing games. They didn't seem so scary. I instantly gained my confidence back. Everyone student in the room turned their heads to look at us when we stepped inside. It grew quiet with everyone staring at me.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment, we have a new student to the school and she will be a part of Gryffindor house. Her name is Naisha Plaisir and she just moved from America to go to school here. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome" said Dumbledore While he was talking on and on, I looked around the room at the faces staring back at me. One of them instantly caught my attention. He had shaggy dark black hair, bright gorgeous green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This must be the famous Harry Potter. I have heard of him but never seen him in person. He was way cuter than the pictures I've seen. He caught me looking and smiled at me. I winked back at him. I knew I didn't have a chance with him but it didn't hurt to try. With him being so famous, he probably had girls falling all over him. Why would he ever be interested in me?

"Miss Granger, could you escort Miss Plaisir to her room, she will be rooming with you" said Dumbledore. I looked to see who he was talking to and I saw a girl with curly bushy brown hair stand up and walk over to me. She was very pretty with soft pink lips and warm brown eyes. I wanted to kiss her to see if her lips were as soft as they looked.

She grabbed my hands and walked over to the stairs leading to the girl's rooms. We went up the stairs and she showed me to our room. I walked into my new room and checked out my surroundings. Almost everything was in red and gold. "This is your bed right here and the bathroom is right over there. We'll have to share unfortunately" the Granger girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger" she replied. Hermione...not a bad name. I could tell I was going to get along with her.

"So what year are you in Hermione" I asked. She looked like 7th but I couldn't be sure.

"Seventh. What about you Naisha" Hermione asked.

"I'm in seventh year too. So what's this school like?" I asked. I needed to know how to fit in here. This was entirely different from my last school and I wasn't sure how to act around these people/

"I guarantee you'll like it here. This is one of the top three schools in the world. I'm sure you'll make friends very soon. You already made one. As long as you stay away from the slytherings, your time here will be a good one" she said.

"Slytherings? That's the house I almost got sorted into. The hat had a hard time to choosing but decided with this house in the end." what was so wrong with slytherings and if I the Gryffindor's hate them so much, won't that mean they will hate me too since I'm good enough to be in it?

"Do me a favor and don't mention that to the rest of the Gryffindor's okay?" she said.

"Of course" I said. Wow. They must really hate slytherings; I have to find out what's so bad about them.

"You must be hungry, would you like to go down to dinner with me?" she asked. I _was_ starving. I agreed and we went down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be at dinner already so we just went through the painting of the lady and walked to the dining hall.

As we walked in, I had a repeat of the common room except this time there were way more people staring at the new girl. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

I had to stay confident. Just breath in and out I told myself.

I followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table looking around the entire time at the other three tables. I guess this must be the other houses. But which one was slytherings? I decided I would ask Hermione when we sat down.

I saw Hermione sit next to a red headed girl and motioned for me to sit next to her so I did. To my surprise, I was sitting next to none other than Harry freaking Potter. I swear I started to hyperventilate. On the inside I was freaking out but on the outside I appeared cool and collected. I looked over at him and smiled. Could those eyes be any more beautiful?

"Hey, you're Naisha right?" he said.

"Yep" I said. _YEP? _With all the words in the English language all I could think of was yep. I was such a dork.

While mentally beating Me Hermione said something to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say Hermione?" I asked. I was so not myself today

"I said what classes you have. Maybe we have some together"

Classes. Right

"Umm I have transfiguration, double potions, double defense against the dark arts, charms, runes and divination. What about you?" I asked. I prayed to god we had some classes together. I could not go to all my classes by myself.

"We have all the same classes except for divination; I dropped out of that one. The woman is completely bonkers" she said. She kept on rambling on but I tuned her out. She stopped talking eventually but it felt like years.

I turned to Harry. "So I hear Quidditch tryouts are next weeks". I had asked Dumbledore earlier about the sports here and he said I could try out for Quidditch next week. He also told me that Harry was the captain.

"Yeah, are you going to try out?" he asked.

"Of course, I love quidditch. I just hope I'm good enough to make the team. Maybe you could practice with me before the tryouts" I said. I wanted to spend more time with him and what better way than quidditch.

"I'd love to. I need some practice myself. It will be fun. How about tomorrow night?" he asked. Am I in heaven?

"Yea that would be great. I'll see you at 7 o'clock tomorrow" I replied. Oh my god I get to fly with him! What am I going to wear? I can't be too dressed up but I have to look cute. This is going to be hard.

Meanwhile...at the slytherings table...

"Hey pansy!" Draco shouted across the table. The blonde of course came running at Draco's command.

"Yes drakie" she purred.

"Who's that new girl talking with potter?" he demanded. She looked over at the Gryffindor table at the girl talking to potter.

"I'm not sure but I think she just got here today. I don't know her name yet." she said.

_But I was going to find out_ she thought.

"Why are you so interested in _her?_" pansy asked. She practically seemed at the mouth with jealousy.

"No reason. Just wondering" Draco quickly replied. He did not need pansy going on a jealousy rampage over the new girl. It's usually very entertaining when pansy _does_ get jealous but there was something about this girl. He couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that he had to meet this girl and make her his. When Draco Malfoy wanted something, he got it, and he wanted her...period.

She was absolutely gorgeous with long curly black hair, a figure to die for, and the supplest breasts he has possibly ever seen. Her skin looked so soft he just wanted to run his fingers all over her body before kissing her full luscious lips senseless. He wanted to hear her screaming his name as he made her feel like no one else has.

As he was thinking these thoughts she glanced back and looked directly at him as if she knew what he was thinking. She smiled at him and for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy blushed. On top of her beautiful smile she had these bright blues eyes that he just wanted to stare at forever and just get lost in.

WAIT! Why was he thinking this? Draco Malfoy was not one to sit around and daydream about looking into girls eyes. No matter how beautiful, and pretty, and and...STOP IT! Draco thought. What is it with this girl making him feel like this?

He tried to look away but her eyes just kept him there looking at her like a lost puppy. He wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking about him kissing down her body and sucking on her full supple breast while she moaned his name and begs him more. He of course would gladly oblige and kiss his way down her body until he reached...

"DRACO! DRACO!" pansy called. Draco snapped out of his fantasy and glared daggers at pansy.

"What?" he hissed. She was getting really annoying now.

"Dinner is over its time to go back to the common room" she replied. She looked hurt. She probably saw him and the new girl having a staring contest earlier. He felt bad that she didn't like her the way she liked him but at the moment he couldn't care less.

"Oh okay "he said. He got up and started heading out of the dining hall. He said the girl walking with stupid potter. As he stared at the two of them he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He's never felt this before. Was this jealousy? Was he jealous of potter? He couldn't be. Its potter we're talking about here. The boy who won't freaking die.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to find out" he thought. He didn't know who this new girl was but he had to know why she was making him feel things he's never felt before.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys. Okay in this story, Naisha is a half-blood witch from America who is moving to Britain and transferring to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and Draco and is immediately attracted to them both but she doesn't understand how she can like to guys who are complete opposites. They both have something that she just loves about each but she can't decide which she wants to be with. They tell her that she has to choose between them but no one was prepared for her decision.**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and review. Don't be shy. Click that little link at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own either Harry or Draco but I wish to god I did. *_sighs_***

* * *

><p>Me, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked back to the common room and immediately Ron and Harry started a very boring game of Wizard's chess. So I turned to Hermione.<p>

"What's fun to do around here?" I asked.

"I think Hermione is the wrong person to ask about fun" George said.

"I beg your pardon? I do to know how to have fun" Hermione replied. "Sure you do love. Now when are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend over here" said George.

"Yes when are you going to introduce us Hermione" continued Fred.

"Naisha this is Fred and George, Ron's brothers" Hermione said to me. I looked up at the twins I had to admit they were pretty cute. I've always wanted to be with twins. Too bad I already had my sights set on the oh so sexy Harry Potter.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Not much just trying to chat up a beautiful lady" said George. At this Hermione's head snapped up and kind of gave me a look I would never want to see ever again. Is it possible she liked George? Well he is really hot. I decided to help her out a bit.

"By beautiful lady you must mean Hermione, I mean she is a head turner. Don't you think so George?" I said. I winked at Hermione to let her know I knew about her little crush. It surprises me how fast I catch on to things.

"Why yes she is. The beauty of the stars could not even measure up to her." George playfully replied. All the while Hermione's face got redder and redder.  
>I was going to have to ask her about this later.<p>

George kept on rambling on about Hermione's beauty. He even took to getting down on one knee while we all watched and laughed our asses off. I was going to get along with this guy.

"As much as I would like to stay and hear you ramble on and on George I have some studying to do" Hermione said while she gathered her things. She went up the stairs to the girl's room and I decided to follow her and get the details on the crush of hers.

While going up the stairs I looked back and noticed Harry watching me. I smiled and winked at him while my heart beats uncontrollably in my chest. Could he get any cuter?

When I got into the room I heard the shower going on and waited for Hermione to get out. I started taking my clothes off and putting on my jammies so I could get ready for bed.  
>She got out and was startled to see me on her bed waiting for her.<p>

"So are you going to tell me about your crush on George or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I asked. She blushed of course. Why this girl's face isn't permanently red I'll never know.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said as she quickly tried to change and avoid looking at me as much as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione. I know you like George. Just admit it." I said. She slowly turned towards me and said "is it that obvious?"

"Not really but I tend to notice things. So spill Missy. Tell me everything." I said

"Like what?" she asked shyly. "Oh I don't know like does he know? Does he like you back?" I replied

"No he doesn't. And I have no idea. But I doubt it though. A guy like George could never like a girl like me" she sounded so sad when she said that. It almost broke my heart. I barely knew this girl yet I felt like I needed to protect her like a best friend.

"How could he possibly not like you? You're gorgeous, smart, funny, AND fun to be around" I said.

"How could you possibly think that? You don't even know me that well" she replied.

"Like I said, I notice things" I said with a smirk on my face.

"All you have to is give him little hints because he can't possibly like you if you never spend time with him or let him know that he likes you. Starting tomorrow me going to give you a makeover and we'll both get the guys we want" I said.

"We'll BOTH get the guys we want? Who do you like Naisha?" now she was interested. DAMN IT! I shouldn't have said that. Now what am I going to do. I can't let her know I like Harry. Especially since I can't get that guy with the breathtaking silver eyes out of my head. Damn it! Damn it! Damn It!

"WELLL I'm listening." she said.

"Okay" I said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone and not be judgmental, my situation is a little weird" I said.

She smiled and said "I promise. You can tell me anything" and somehow I believed her. So I made my choice I'm going to tell her.

"Well I kind of like harry" I said but before I even finished she jumped up and said "I knew it!"

"But let me finish, there was also this other guy I saw at dinner and I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. Is that wrong? To be thinking about two guys at the same time?" I asked. I was scared to hear the answer though. I knew she wouldn't approve. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to just think that this is okay. Especially if one of the guys is her best friend. But to say her reply shocked me would be an understatement.

"It's not weird at all. I mean you barely know any of these guys so it's ok to be attracted to both of them. So tell me about this other guy that is lingering in your mind so much"

I knew I would like this girl. She so understands. I could tell we were going to be close. Well that is until it comes to homework. I am just the biggest procrastinator there is.

"Well I just saw him at dinner and we just kind of looked at each other and shared this connection kind of." I said. For the first time in my life I was acting like a shy little girl. I got really interested in my fingernails at that point.

"What does he look like" Hermione asked.

"Well he was sitting down but I could tell he was tall, kind of pale, blond hair with..."

"Silver eyes" Hermione asked. She had the weird look on her face like she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yeah he does! Do you know him? Is he a friend of yours? do you think you could introduce me?" I was firing questions off faster than a bullet.

"I do know him but I wouldn't say he was a friend" she replied

"More like a hated enemy" she finished. "I can't believe you like Malfoy, he is like the biggest git there ever was."

"His name is Malfoy? Weird name. But why do you hate him" I asked.

"Have he done something to you"

"He's only been the biggest asshole I have ever met. The guy can't pass by me without saying an insult. He has made my life a living hell the entire time I've been here."

"He doesn't sound so nice. Maybe I should rethink about this whole crush thing" I said. I hated assholes and there is no way I could possibly like him. It was probably just an attraction thing.

"No you don't have to do that. Of course I don't want you to like him but I'm not going to let you hate him before you even met him. I doubt you'll like him but you should make up your own opinion about him" she said.

"Well okay. But if he is a 'git' as you say, then I'll do my best to put him back in his place" I said. We laughed and got ready for bed.

While I lay down on my bed one question kind of popped up in my head.

"Hey Hermione" I whispered.

"Yes Naisha" she replied.

"What kind of person is Harry" I asked

"The best person you could ever meet" she replied

"I thought so" I said but she already fell asleep. She looked so peaceful

Best person you've ever meet huh? Well I guess we'll find out soon. At this I closed my eyes with thoughts of Harry and Draco. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...full of boys (yay) and classes (ugh).


	4. Makeovers

**Hey guys. Okay in this story, Naisha is a half-blood witch from America who is moving to Britain and transferring to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and Draco and is immediately attracted to them both but she doesn't understand how she can like to guys who are complete opposites. They both have something that she just loves about each but she can't decide which she wants to be with. They tell her that she has to choose between them but no one was prepared for her decision.**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and review. Don't be shy. Click that little link at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own either Harry or Draco but I wish to god I did. *_sighs_***

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day I had butterflies in my stomach. Today was the day I would practice quidditch with Harry and I just couldn't wait. I was finally going to get some alone time with him.<p>

AHHHHH! This is just too awesome. But apparently I woke Hermione up with my screaming since she was on the floor with a murderous look directed at me.

"Oops. Sorry Hermione" I said.

"It's ok. But on god's earth would you scream that loudly this early in the morning" she asked.

"Well today is the day I get to practice quidditch with Harry" I replied.

"I'm sorry I woke you though, I'm just a tad bit excited" I finished. I'm not usually the type to get so excited over a boy. I felt like I was going on my first date or something.

"Well since you gave me that oh so fun wake up call, I'm going to take a shower so I could go down to breakfast" Hermione said. Wait that reminds me!

"Hurry up so I can give you your make over!" I screamed. I couldn't wait to see the end result when I'm done with her. She was pretty but that bushy hair and no sense of style kind of down her attractiveness a little bit. By the time I'm done, I and she would be the hottest girl's at this school.

"Awe I was hoping you'd forgot about that" she sort of whined.

"Nope. Now get in your pretty little butt in that shower before I get George to give you one" I said while I slapped her in the butt. That certainly got her moving.

"Ok jeesh. You're bossier than my mother" she said. Although the last part was under breath. But I still heard her.

"And don't you forget it" I replied.

While Hermione was in the shower. I went into her closet to try to find _something_ she could wear that didn't scream virgin. But I wasn't surprised when I had no luck. Since me and her were almost the same size she could probably fit into my clothes.

I went into my closet and took out a mini blue skirt, white button down blouse and a blue tank top to put under it, and for shoes maybe my black boots. They weren't high heels so she should be able to walk in them.

While contemplating what I was going to wear Hermione came out of the shower.

"Okay. You sit on this bed and don't touch anything. I'm going to take a shower and when I come up, we are going to beautify you" I said. Like and obedient puppy she did what I said. She looked scared, as if a little make up would burn her skin off or something.

"Don't worry it'll be _fine_ I said" while stripping out of my jammies. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom. I took of my towel and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. No pimples, healthy glow, and a tight body. I would win over Harry's heart for sure. At least that's what I kept telling myself. No one is really confident, the just project it. And no one is better at that than me. I'm the type of girl that could be crying inside but has a smile on her face.

I stepped into the hot water and immediately it calmed me down. I could do this. I could get through this day and look good doing it.

I knew I couldn't stay in the shower forever since I had a makeover to do so reluctantly I stepped out and grabbed my towel.

"Okay you ready for this" I asked.

"Sure" Hermione said. But she kind of whispered it.

"It'll be fine. You're in very capable manicured hands" I said.

She already had her bra and underwear on so I made her put on the miniskirt after ALOT of protest. But when she was done putting her/my clothes on, she actually looked like she had some curves. Thank god seventh years didn't have to wear that ugly uniform. I've never been one for dress code.

Hermione's boobs weren't that big but they were a nice size so it looked really good when I undid some of the buttons on her blouse.

"Okay now that your body is looking smoking hot, let's make your face match it. Now you're already pretty but we're going to accentuate your beauty" I said. I blow dried her hair with my wand and used a spell my mom taught me to make is straight and silky. It took a couple times because her hair was _really_ bushy. How she got a brush through it I'll never know. After I was done with her hair I but some eyeliner and mascara in her eyes with some light lip gloss. When I was done with that, she looked like a completely different girl. She went from pretty, to breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Now look in the mirror and see how beautiful you look" I said.

She turned around and gasped. "Is that really me" she asked.

"Well of course. And all it took was a simple spell and little make up. Now wait for me a little bit so I can get ready, then we can go down to breakfast together and surprise everyone" I said. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of skinny jeans, tank top that said "I'M AWESOME! Can you say the same?" I loved that tank top. I put some my favorite pair of black boots but this one was high heels and a leather black jacket. I put the same spell on my hair and some light make up too and before I knew I was looking hot and ready to go.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go show everyone how hot we are" I said while we linked our arms together and walked down to the common room. Since we spent a little time on the makeover, everyone was already down at breakfast.

We walked down the hallway to the Great Hall to breakfast. Before we walked inside I stopped her to kind of give her and myself a pep talk.

"Okay we got this. We're going to walk in there and strut our little stuff" I said. I was telling myself this more than her.

She breathes in and out and said "okay let's do it"

We linked our arms and walked inside and it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop...in the middle of a forest millions of miles away. That's how quiet it was. We started walking to our table and everyone's jaw was on the floor.

"Just keep walking" I whispered to her.

I sat next to harry and Hermione sat next to me which conveniently was next to George and Fred.

"Wow Naisha you look gorgeous. So do you Hermione" Harry said. I hate to say it but I blushed.

"Yeah you really do. And I love your hair Hermione, I've never seen it so soft and shiny before" George said while touching Hermione's hair in wonder.

"Thanks guys. I decided to give Hermione a makeover today but I didn't really do much just fixed her hair and gave her some mascara." I said. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of me for more than five seconds and I couldn't be happier.

"So Naisha we still on for that practice tonight" Harry asked.

"Definitely. Can't wait" Harry said all calm and cool. EEEEEEEEEE! This is beyond awesome.

I looked over at Hermione who was chatting up George. I felt so proud. My shirt is sooo true. I am AWESOME!

But then I got that feeling that someone was watching so I turned around just to meet those beautiful silver eyes again. Time kind of froze at that moment. How could someone who has such beautiful eyes be a git? I guess I was going to have to find out. I smiled at him and winked and he gave me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen. I would say he has the sexiest eyes ever but Harry could give him a run for his money. I think Green and silver might become my favorite colors.

"I love your Skirt Hermione. It _is_ my favorite color" I overheard George say. I knew it! He was wearing the color yesterday and I guess I really am good at noticing things.

At that moment Breakfast was over and it was time for class. Yippee my favorite part of the day...NOT!

I and Hermione Started walking to class and guess who had to get in our way...you guessed it. The silver eyed hottie by the name of Malfoy.

"Well who do we have here? I didn't know you could clean up so well granger. I'm shocked" He said. All I could do was staring at him. He was sooo much hotter and person. I just wanted to run my fingers through that sexy hair of his.

"Is that a compliment Malfoy, I didn't know you were capable of such a thing" Hermione replied. Well done Hermione! That was a nice reply.

"You don't know what I capable of Granger. So this is the new girl huh?" Malfoy said turning towards me. His eyes looked me up and down and by the look on his face I guessed he approved.

"Yes for now at least. And I take it you're the tall stranger I don't know?" I replied. Not my best comeback but I was lucky I could get one word out.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are" he asked. Shit! What's my name? WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME!

"The name is Naisha" I replied.

"Beautiful name. It matches you perfectly" he replied. I looked over at Hermione and she looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh or hit him. It was one of them.

"So are you really awesome or do you just wear that shirt for fun" he asked. I need a witty comeback now!

"It_ is_ fun to wear but I never lie Draco, neither does my shirt, can I say the same about you" I replied. Not bad. That was better than the last one.

"Oh I always tell the truth" he replied. At this Hermione busted out laughing.

I snickered and replied "doesn't look like Hermione thinks so"

"Well what do _you _think" he asked

I looked him up and down very obviously and replied "well since you said I'm beautiful, I would say no but it's still early in the day. Guess we'll find out soon enough" I said. Okay I'm getting better at this comeback thing. I used to always have a top of the line comeback. What is wrong with me?

"I guess we will" he said and he ran one finger down me cheek and walked away.

OMG OMG OMG!

I turned to Hermione. "What just happened" I asked.

"Looks like you have a new admirer." she replied giggling

"He likes me" I asked.

"Looks like it" she said.

"Come on lets go to class before we're late" she said.

She dragged me down the hallway while I touched my cheek. It still burned where he touched.


End file.
